


Post-Clásico Group Chat

by writeranthea



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Arguing, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Flirting, Denial of Feelings, Dorks in Love, Enemies to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeranthea/pseuds/writeranthea
Summary: Neymar created a group chat after Barça managed to pull off a magnificent win against Real. It was no surprise that it didn't go as planned.
Relationships: Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos, Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo, Neymar/James Rodríguez
Comments: 16
Kudos: 98





	Post-Clásico Group Chat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuietButNotSilent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietButNotSilent/gifts).



> Since quarantine's messing with my mental health and the new "Perfect Paradise" chapter isn't coming along as good as I wish it would, I needed to write something fun :-)
> 
> For Milly, because our late-night-Insta-talks are the best :-D<3
> 
> Not betaed, all mistakes are mine.
> 
> A/N: I posted this story on AO3. If you see it on any other website or platform, please consider that I did not consent to it.

**24\. April, 10:42 PM.**

_Neymar created the group._

_Neymar changed the subject to "Força Barça 4-1_ 🥴💥 _"._

_Neymar added Leo Messi, Gerard Piqué, Luis Suárez, Marc-André ter Stegen, James Rodríguez, Cristiano Ronaldo and Sergio Ramos._

**Neymar:** @Leo I know I've told you this earlier but you were so so SO amazing today HOLY SHIT

 **Neymar:** I'm just so proud of you (especially considering the offer you got and that's somehow still standing)

 **Neymar:** I love you, don't ever forget that! And you better stay with us or so help me God 🥺

 **Sergio:** Yikes, you two can't even keep it on the pitch now???

 **Gerard:** @Sergio oh they didn't grant you funding for therapy yet?

**Gerard:** Interesting.

 **Sergio [voice message]:** The fuck is that supposed to mean you cabrón? 

**Gerard:** Lmaooo oops @Ney someone's a bit angry today. Who would've guessed 😂 

**Neymar:** It was an easy win for us but it's definitely not an easy loss for them HAHAHA

 **Gerard:**

**Luis:** Ayyy that's how it is 😜

 **Leo:** @Neymar don't worry, you'd be one of the first people to know :-)

 **Sergio [voice message]:** I'm not fucking angry, y'all are just annoying as fuck!

 **Neymar:** @Leo ❤️

**Gerard:**

**Gerard:** The anger issues in this one... amazing...

 **Sergio [voice message]:** Also why the fuck are you using this dumb ass fucking gifs? Jeez, don't you have anything better to do?

 **Neymar:** @Gerard I can smell it... the sore loser is here... 😂

 **Gerard:** @Sergio:

**Gerard:** That's why :-)

 **Gerard:** @Neymar where's Ronaldo tho? He and R*mos are both the sorest of losers 🤢

 **Sergio:** Why tf are you censoring my name like that for???

 **Gerard:** Because you disgust me as a human being :-)

 **James:** @Neymar wtf is this?

 **Neymar:** @James a group chat? Bro what kind of question is that?

 **Cristiano:** @Gerard I'm here, but you better back the fuck off Sergio or we'll have a real problem Piqué.

 **Cristiano:** I'm not playing.

 **Gerard:** Oh like you didn't play today even though you were on the pitch for the entire 92 minutes?

**Neymar:**

**Luis:** GERI WHA-

 **Neymar:** I'M WHEEZING AHAHAH

 **Leo:** 🤭

 **Sergio [voice message]** : Yo Piqué you still in Madrid? I was being serious when I said that I won't hesitate to beat you the FUCK up! Leave Cris alone! Oh it's like you never had a bad day, huh? That's why your defending skills are shit? _Eres un bastardo y si no estuviera tan-_

 **Neymar:** Damn @Sergio wtf did Geri do to you? Got your panties in a twist?

 **Luis:** And I wouldn't hesitate to break your nose all over again @Sergio

 **Luis:** Puta

 **Cristiano:** Fuck all of you, seriously. Fuck you.

_Cristiano Ronaldo left._

_Neymar added Cristiano Ronaldo._

**Neymar:** You're not getting out of this one so easily, not after you called Leo a motherfucker again today.

 **Neymar:** You don't even _try_ to hide it from the cameras man

 **Leo:** Well it's nothing new, is it 🤷🏻♂️

 **Leo:** It'll be a cold day in hell if I'll ever be surprised by Ronaldo insulting me 🤣

 **Gerard:** @Sergio oh no I'm _so scared_

 **Gerard:** Fuck you :-)

 **Gerard:** This is exactly why I'm glad that I'm no longer in the NT tbh 

**Neymar:** @Leo that's not an excuse tho, Ronaldo's got a big fucking mouth to call _you_ a motherfucker when he's the epitome of one js

 **Sergio:** @Gerard oh is that so? Ahahaa come on we both know that that's not the truth 😂👋🏼

 **Gerard [voice message]:** Oh so because I'm no longer willing to act as your goddamn toy I'm not telling the truth? Because I told you that I'm sick and tired of you trying to act all friendly with me only to call me bastard the next day? You're such a fucking idiot Ramos and it's no wonder that _Ronaldo's_ like the only one who's still standing behind you! Everyone who's a decent fucking person wouldn't manage a day with you around so yeah, I'm glad that I only have to see you during the Clásicos. Even that's too much. I _hate_ you, I really, honestly hate you with my entire heart and I want you to know it.

**Neymar:**

****

**Luis:** 👀

 **James:** 👀

 **Leo:** Geri... don't.

 **Gerard:** Sorry, I just needed to get that off my chest.

 **Sergio:** Be assured that I hate you even more, you giraffe-looking asshole!! Tf you think you're talking to?!

**Gerard:**

****

**James:** Guys that's enough.

**24\. April, 11:03 PM.**

**Marc-André:** @Leo what offer? What did I miss?? 😰

 **Sergio:** lmao who'd even give you an offer Messi

 **Leo:** Juventus

 **Cristiano:** What, you're leaving La Liga?!

 **Neymar:** Why do you care so much @Cristiano? 🤣

 **Cristiano:** I don't care

 **Leo:** I didn't accept the offer

 **Marc-André:** Oh that's good @Leo :)

 **Leo:** @Marc-Andre :-)

 **Cristiano:** Like I said: I don't fucking care 🤦🏽♂️

 **Leo:** Ok but where did I ask you whether you care or not? 🤨

 **Gerard:** Oooops 🥴

 **Neymar:** @Cristiano

****

**25\. April, 12:20 AM.**

**Leo:** IM CRYING

 **Leo:** IM LITERALLY CRYING BECAUSE

 **Leo:** I JUST FOUND THE FUNNIEST THING AND I CANT DEAL WITH IT HAHAHAHA HEEELP

 **Neymar:** Bro are you okay? 

**Leo [voice message]:** Ye-es I just *wheeze* I can't deal wi-ith this right now. Wait, I'll send it. Oh God hahahah wait.

**Leo:**

**Leo:** CRISTIANO MEEP MEEP REX 😭

 **Neymar:** NOOOO 😭 OMG WTF IS THIS HAHAHAHA LORD

**Gerard:**

**James:** I- 👀😂

 **Luis:** WHY DOES IT FIT THO HAHAHA

 **Neymar:** NOT OCTAVIUS REX, NOOO HE DOESN'T DESERVE THAT 😭

 **Neymar:** (he = Octavius)

 **Leo:** I CAN'T 😭😭😭 I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO LOOK AT HIM AGAIN 😭

**Marc-André:**

****

**Sergio:** I have to admit that I snorted

 **Gerard:** @Luis it looks like him bruh I'M DYING WHO CAME UP WITH THAT LIKE WHO CONNECTED THE DOTS 😭

 **Leo:** Guys wait that's not even the best one 😫

 **Leo:** THIS ONE KILLED ME HAHA

**James:** Sorry @Cristiano but that's the funniest thing I've seen in a minute 😂

**Gerard:**

**Neymar:** @Leo I'm literally crying over here too 😭😂

 **Luis:** CRISTIANO REX 😭 NAH

 **Gerard:** They're not on the same level @Luis 😂

 **Cristiano:** What the fuck is wrong with you?! I don't look like that skinny ass fish from Spongebob!

 **Neymar:** #skinnylegend 🤪

 **Gerard:** @Neymar HAHAHA STOP

 **Luis:** Funny how he only commented on the skinny part too like 🤭😂

**Neymar:**

**Neymar:** "It's okay to be skinny, I know how that feels. Don't cry, it's okay."

 **Sergio:** Sorry but HAHAHAA @Gerard with his scrawny ass. Do some squats.

 **Sergio:** Or get some workout tips from @Leo

**James:**

**James:** It's Cris 😫

 **Sergio:** @James FUUUUCK HAHAHA YEAH

 **Cristiano:** Wow. Thanks for the support.

 **Neymar:** @Sergio what's your problem tho? Leave Gerard alone.

 **Gerard:** Don't bother with him

 **Sergio:** @Neymar shut up, it's got nothing to do with you

 **James:** @Cristiano sorry brother, but it's you with every single selfie that you post 😂

 **Neymar:** @Sergio it's funny how you've been trying to provoke Geri the entire evening. You know, one could think that you're a bit desperate for his attention 🤫

 **Leo:** @Luis imagine him saying MEEP MEEP while he's fucking 🥴😂

 **Neymar:**

**Gerard:** Talk about a plot twist HAHAHA WTF 

**Gerard:**

**Marc-André:**

**Luis:**

****

**Luis:** @Leo you know that he's in this group chat right...? 

**Leo:** 😳

 **Cristiano:** Aw bebê you're thinking about me fucking you? 😏 For how long now? Ten years?

_Leo Messi left._

**Neymar:** Wtf @Cristiano?

 **Gerard:** It's Ronaldo, what did you expect 🤷🏻♂️

 **Cristiano:** And you're what, Messi's boyfriend now @Neymar? Hahaha

 **Neymar:** It's none of your business

 **Sergio:** Wait, so you and Messi are a thing? Not that big of a surprise 🥴

 **James:** k

 **Cristiano:** Hahaha I knew it, his little self is always jumping all over you and your grabby hands are all over him.

 **Cristiano:** Fuck, I knew it!

 **Neymar:** Leo and I?? _Together? What???_

 **Cristiano:** Yes, Leo and _you._

 **Neymar** : @Gerard look at those fucking idiots 😂😂😂

_Neymar added Leo Messi._

**Neymar:** Leo and I aren't together HAHAHA 

**Leo:** What?

 **Cristiano:** We've been talking about how cute you and @Neymar are together. So what does your boyfriend say to you thinking about fucking me? 😏 Is it like a kink of his to know it? That you're imagining me on top of you instead?

 **Leo:** We're not together.

 **Cristiano:** You know, I'm not so sure about that

 **James:** Yeah me neither

 **Gerard:** @Cristiano back off, you too @James

 **Neymar:** @James @Cristiano 

**Neymar:**

**Leo:** @Gerard I can really see how you can hate Ramos that much...

 **Gerard:** DM me, we don't have to talk about that here

 **Leo:** Okay

 **Sergio:** Yo wtf is that supposed to mean @Leo?

 **Cristiano:** Yeah, the fuck?

 **Leo:** Nothing.

 **Gerard:** Nothing

 **Gerard:** Shut up @Sergio, I'm seriously so tired of your shit

 **Sergio:** Hmmm what's this then @Leo @Neymar? 😏 

**Sergio:**

**Sergio:** Definitely a lowkey secret not-so-secret kiss if you ask me 🤷🏼♂️

 **Neymar:** @Sergio you really have problems man

 **Neymar:** And no one asked you in the first place, the fuck are you talking about 😂

 **Gerard:** @Neymar I've known about those issues for fifteen years now 😂😂 I wonder why they didn't force him to do therapy. Maybe he paid them?

 **Gerard:** @Sergio

**Sergio:** Why keep it hidden though, I mean it's 2020 🤷🏼♂️

 **Cristiano:** Who even cares about sexuality anymore 🤷🏽♂️

 **James:** True @Cristiano

 **Leo [voice message]:** Because we're not together! Because Neymar's my best friend and he's not the one I lo- because we're just friends! I'm sorry that you don't understand the concept of _friendship_ , Ramos. Friends hug each other, you know. 

**Gerard:** Don't bother, Ronaldo's like the only friend R*mos managed to keep after Nando and Iker left LMAO 😂🤭

 **Neymar:** Leo's literally my bro. Or are @James and @Cristiano secretly fucking each other in the showers of Barnabéu? 👀 Considering how you two hugged him on the pitch today... definitely suspicious _if you ask me_.

 **Neymar:** @Gerard he definitely paid them some big bucks

 **Sergio:** DM me right now, Piqué. I'm not playing.

 **Gerard:** No, I told you that I won't be doing it again so you either do it here or you can fuck right off. 

**Sergio:** Geri

 **Sergio:** Please

 **Gerard:** Don't call me that

 **Neymar:** 👀

 **Leo:** Geri, don't do it.

**Luis: 👀**

**Sergio [voice message]:** I swear to God Messi keep your mouth shut! This has _nothing_ to do with you!

 **Gerard [voice message]:** And that's _exactly_ why I don't want to have a private conversation with you. You mess _everything_ up, _everything_ and then have the audacity to mistreat others because you can't deal with... whatever you're dealing with. 

**Leo:** @Sergio do you think that I'm scared of you? I've never been afraid of you or Ronaldo. Try me.

 **Cristiano:** Ahaha that's what I thought @Leo, since you're... thinking a lot about me 😏

 **Leo [voice message]:** Will you ever stop? Do you even realise how stupid you sound, Cristiano? Just... leave me alone. Please, leave me alone.

_Leo Messi left._

**Neymar:** @Cristiano I swear to God, _what is your problem?_ Leave Leo alone, you have no idea what he's going through atm.

 **Cristiano:** Aw, troubles in paradise?

 **Neymar [voice message]:** Now listen here _seu desgraçado_ I don't know what your problem is but Leo's going through some shit right now and he doesn't need you to meddle in when you're literally part of the reason while he's still considering to leave Barça. Go watch a movie or something if you're bored but leave. Leo. Alone. I swear that you'll regret it if you don't.

 **Gerard:** Ney, you're not... **👀**

 **Neymar:** I know he doesn't want me to talk about it but fuck it

 **Neymar:** Did you reach him?

 **Gerard:** No

 **Luis:** He hasn't picked up my call either

 **Neymar:** G R E A T and _I_ was the one who added Ronaldo to this in the first place

 **Cristiano:** How is it my fault that your boyfriend's a crybaby? 🤨

 **Cristiano:** Leo lied??? He still wants to leave, wtf?!

 **Cristiano:** And how am I part of the reason??

 **Neymar:** Don't act dumb, Ronaldo. You already know.

 **Cristiano:** I don't?

 **Neymar:**

**Neymar:** Now shut up or I'll kick you out.

_Neymar added Leo Messi._

**Neymar:** You belong into this group chat @Leo 🥺❤️

**Neymar:**

**Gerard:** Hell yeah, wouldn't be a group chat without @Leo 😎 **❤️**

**Luis:**

****

**Private chat between Leo Messi and Cristiano Ronaldo.**

**Cristiano:** So you lied, huh? You're actually considering leaving? **👀**

 **Leo:** Who told you?

 **Cristiano:** [screenshot]

 **Cristiano:** He said that I'm part of the problem? Is that true? 

**Leo:** No

 **Cristiano:** Why would he lie about that? **👀**

 **Leo:** Why do you care?

 **Cristiano:** Leo, I'm trying to have an actual conversation with you here. Please.

 **Leo:** So?

 **Cristiano:** But Barça's your home, isn't it? 😦

 **Leo:** What do you want, Ronaldo?

 **Cristiano:** Can I call you?

 **Leo:** Why?

 **Cristiano:** I have to tell you something. It's urgent.

 **Leo:** Yeah ok

**"Força Barça 4-1 🥴💥"**

**Leo:** I'm on the phone, I'll talk to you later.

 **Neymar:** Okay bro no worries

 **Gerard:** At 1? 

**Gerard:** @Neymar if this is what I think it is... **👀**

**Neymar:**

**Phone call between Leo Messi and Cristiano Ronaldo.**

"Yes."

"It's me."

"That's what I expected."

A few moments of awkward silence followed. Leo's hands were sweating and he wiped his right hand at his sweatpants before he took his phone with it and repeated the motion with his left hand. 

"Leo-"

"Don't call me that, you're not my friend."

Cristiano blatantly ignored it. "I thought that I was being obvious with my teasing."

"Well, I never know with you, right? Like you touch my fucking thigh in front of the entire football world but don't even feel the need to answer to me when I want to talk to you a week later? Yeah, _you thought_."

The Portuguese sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter anymore."

"Yes it does! You're planning to leave La Liga, which is... _crazy!_ "

"So? What do you care? You Blancos would probably have a field trip if that happens."

"Idon'twantyoutoleave," came the muttered answer.

"What?"

"You heard me." Cristiano sighed, "I said that I don't want you to leave."

Leo didn't answer. His mind may have been racing, but he didn't know what he could possibly say.

"Leo?"

He cleared his throat. "Yeah?"

"I thought you hung up on me." While Cristiano laughed, Leo just worried his lower lip between his teeth. "I really don't want you to leave. Barça is your home, Leo, it's always been. If an apology is what will make you stay..."

"It doesn't matter whether you apologise or not, Ronaldo. The offer stands, I'll sign it in a few days and then you don't have to worry about crossing paths with me again."

"Is that really what you think I want?"

"I don't know what you want, Ronaldo." Leo sighed then added, barely audibly, "And that's part of the problem."

"Will you stop calling me that?"

"What, by your name?"

"Leo..." He nearly ended the call right then and there. "I'm sorry."

"Oh so you're sorry now?" He huffed a laugh, "Good for you. Does it change the fact that _a year_ passed since you kissed me and then decided to ignore me? No."

"I... I'm really sorry, I-"

"You already said that!", Leo snapped. "So what is this _urgent thing_ you needed to call me for?"

"I love you. And I don't want you to leave."

Leo heard Cristiano speak, but he didn't actually understand him. "This is a joke, right? You just spend the last hour or so going on about how Ney and I are together and now this?" The laugh he let out sounded more like a sob than he wanted it do. "I'm not one of your pieces of arm candy, Cristiano. I won't be there just because it sits right with you every now and then. I won't."

"I know. I... I'm an idiot." Cristiano muttered something in Portuguese and Leo huffed a laugh. "I won't lie, I thought that we could have something without any strings attached, because it would've been easier like that, no attachment or everything over the distance you know." The stab Leo felt in his heart pushed tears into his eyes. "But I can't do it, Leo. Not with you. I've fallen in love with you, Leo. I love you."

He shook his head. "How can you love me? We haven't talked in months, Cristiano. This is... ridiculous. We shouldn't be doing this."

"I know that we haven't talked in months and _I'm sorry_ that I've been such a dick. Not speaking with you's what forced me to face what I didn't want to see at first, I think." Cristiano cleared his throat and when he spoke again, he sounded almost abashed. "I really don't want you to leave Spain, Leo. Can we... talk about it? Please? Will you allow me to make it up to you?"

**Private chat between Gerard Piqué and Sergio Ramos.**

24\. April, 10:59 PM.

 **Sergio:** Can we talk?

 **Sergio:** Geri please 🥺 

25\. April, 01:06 AM.

 **Sergio:** Gerard, I beg you...

 **Gerard:** Ahahahah 

**Gerard:**

**Gerard:** No.

 **Sergio:** 😣😞

 **Gerard:** That's just what you've been doing since we know each other. Treat me like shit and then come around when you got no one else to talk to. Fuck off

 **Sergio [voice message]:** Geri, I swear it won't be like this that time. I just... I messed up. I really fucking messed up and I want to fix it.

 **Gerard:** I don't care 🤷🏻♂️

 **Gerard:** And don't talk to me like we're friends when we're not

 **Gerard:** I'm no longer that desperate to try it with you over and over again

 **Gerard:** You've hurt me more than any other person in my life and you did it _deliberately_

 **Gerard:** There's nothing that you can fix

 **Gerard:** [deleted message]

 **Gerard:** Bye bye Sergio fucking Ramos!

 **Sergio [voice message]:** Fuck, I know that I'm possibly the biggest asshole in La Liga okay but _please_ , I beg you to listen to me. Just... hear what I have to say and if you still want to block me afterwards you can go ahead. Okay?

 **Gerard:** What is it, hm? Are you feeling lonely and hope that I'll jump into your bed like I did it on international break?

 **Gerard:** Those times are over. For good.

 **Sergio:** Do you mean that?

 **Gerard:** What do you expect me to do? Jump into your arms like I missed you?

 **Sergio:** Can I call you?

 **Gerard:** No

 **Sergio:** It's important, Geri. Please.

 **Gerard:** You have two minutes max

 **Sergio:** That's all I need :)

**Phone call between Gerard Piqué and Sergio Ramos.**

"What?"

"Geri, I-"

"You have two minutes, _Ramos_. I'll block your number after that no matter what you'll." Gerard would've sworn that he heard Sergio gasping through the phone. Something inside of him snapped in return. "Why do you always act so surprised when I'm done with your shit? Did you think that I'd do it forever? Bounce back and forth between being enemies and friends until you've retired? _Fuck no_ , forget it."

"I've tried to change! Fucking hell, would you _listen_ to me for a minute here!"

He snorted. "Mh, I can definitely see how much you changed."

"Geri..."

"I can't do it." The words left him as a whisper before he could've stopped them. "Not again, Sese."

It took a few moments until Sergio answered. "I messed up, Geri. You... you were my friend and I fucked it up."

"Yeah you did."

"I want to fix my mistakes. _Please_ allow me to do that. I miss you, Geri, I miss you so fucking much and I..."

"You what? I'm tired of your shit."

"I love you."

Gerard closed his eyes. "No, you don't."

"I-I do," Sergio whispered. "Fuck, I love you so much, Geri. I've done so for... I don't know how long and-and I know that it's my fault that we're not even speaking to each other on a regular basis but please give me-"

"No."

Gerard heard Sergio let out what could've been a whimper. "No?"

"No."

"Geri..."

"Do you even remember the last time we were in the same room without trying to tear each other's throat out?"

"Yeah," Sergio said. "I remember you falling asleep on top of me that night. I was drunk, but none of what I said was a lie."

Gerard swallowed hard around the lump that had formed in his throat. "Ser, don't."

"Why are you trying to fight it so much?"

"Because it's _you_ _!_ Because you'll wake up in the morning and decide that... yeah, that I'm not what you want. You've told me that more than once, Ramos. I've never forgotten."

"Then you remember what I told you before I left?"

"That you _love_ me?", Gerard snapped, hoping that he wouldn't break while Sergio's on the other end of the line. "Haha yeah that's a bit hard to forget."

"I still love you, Geri. I never stopped and if you want to go ahead and block me, you can do that. But I want you to know that it's still you."

**"Força Barça 4-1 🥴💥"**

**Marc-André:** It's so quiet here

 **Marc-André:** Don't tell me everyone's asleep? 😪

**Luis:**

**Marc-André:** About to do the same HAHA

 **Luis:** FaceTime? 🤪

 **Marc-André:** hmu 😎✌️🏻

**Phone call between Leo Messi and Cristiano Ronaldo.**

Leo had since stopped to try and hide the fact that he was crying. He never could've kept his façade up, not when Cristiano was so emotional and especially not when he just found out that his feelings weren't as unrequited as he thought them to be. 

"I'm sorry Leo, i-it never would've come to this if I... God I wouldn't have tried so hard to ignore what I feel for you. Do you forgive me? I-I mean I understand if you don't because I have treated you horribly but..." Cristiano cleared his throat. "Are you still in Madrid?"

Leo nodded, even though Cristiano wasn't able to see it, before he answered. "Y-Yeah, I'm leaving tomorrow."

"I'm coming over," Cristiano said, suddenly sounding as determined as Leo only ever witnessed him on the pitch.

"Wha-at?"

"Where are you staying?"

"A hotel?"

He practically heard Cristiano rolling his eyes. "That's what I thought, bebê. Which hotel? And give me your room number, too."

"Cris, you don't-"

"Yes I have to. I have to see you _right now_."

**Private chat between Neymar and James Rodríguez.**

**James:** I'm sorry

 **James:** I didn't mean to be an asshole but... yeah, got lost in the heat of the moment there I guess :-/

 **Neymar:** Yeah bro wtf was that about? 😂😂😂

 **Neymar:** Me in a relationship with Leo who's been in love with Ronaldo for what, five years now? 😂

 **James:** I know

 **James:** Cris just started it and then I thought that you didn't tell me because you didn't trust me or anything even though I know that we're friends

 **James:** [deleted message]

 **Neymar:** Hm?

 **James:** Sorry bebé, wrote something that I shouldn't have

 **James:** *bro

 **James:** I meant to type bro

 **James:** I swear Ney

 **Neymar:** **👀**

 **Neymar:**...

 **Neymar:** You there?

 **James:** Yeah

 **Neymar:** What's wrong? **👀**

 **James:** I fucked up

 **James:** I fell in love with the wrong person and it's about to pretty much ruin my life 😕

 **Neymar:** Well I mean you should tell them, even if they don't want a relationship or anything they still have a right to know

 **James:** You think so?

 **Neymar:** Yeah, I mean maybe they like you back OR they want to keep their distance from you 

**Neymar:** It's only fair to let them know

 **James:** Ok I'll do it!

 **Neymar:** Tell me how it went haha

 **James:** Will you go on a date with me?

 **Neymar:** I thought that you'd never ask 🤣

 **James:** What?? 😳

 **Neymar:** You really are an idiot sometimes, aren't you? Seems to run in the team 😂

 **Neymar:** I'd love to go on a date with you ☺️❤️

 **James:** Oh... 😳❤️

**Phone call between Gerard Piqué and Sergio Ramos.**

"Thank you," Sergio cried, repeating the same things over and over again and Gerard felt tears burning in the corners of his eyes. "Thank you so much I-I promise that I'll try to be be-etter for you, Geri. I promise. I love you. Tha-ank you for not giving up on me..."

"It's okay, Sese. I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have acted like that."

"You were hurt... you still are and I know that. Oh Geri, I'm so sorry."

Yes, Gerard was still hurt. He had revealed his feeling to Sergio before and had been turned down in a way that had broken his heart. But it hadn't been broken for good and it would've been a lie if he would've said that his hate towards the Andalusian had been his only way to mask the fact that he was still pretty much in love with him. "Yeah you hurt me, but we'll be alright if we both only try hard enough." 

Sergio sniffled and it sounded as if he wiped at his nose. "You think so, bebé?"

Gerard nodded. "Yeah."

"Can I see you tomorrow? Before you fly back? I-I really have to see you."

"I... really need to see you, too. T'estimo, Sese. Només tu."

**"Força Barça 4-1 🥴💥"**

**Leo:** Sorry, it took a bit longer than expected 😌

 **Cristiano:** @Luis oooof thank you for posting that gif 

**Luis:** What gif? 😂

**Cristiano:**

**Cristiano:** @Leo bebê your ass is just 🤤❤️🙌🏽

 **Marc-André:**???????

 **James:** 😳

 **Luis:** I-

 **Neymar:**

**Gerard:** Either you spoke to Leo @Cristiano or I have to break your ankles! 

**Sergio:** @Cris I mean... everyone knows that Leo has a really nice ass sooo 🤷🏼♂️

 **Cristiano:** @Sergio comment on my boyfriend's ass one more time and you'll need surgery on your nose again sooo 🤷🏻♂️

 **Leo:** Cris... 😩

 **Marc-André:** BOYFRIEND??? 🤯

 **Gerard:**

**Gerard:** @Leo I think you have to tell us something here??? LIKE RIGHT NOW??? 

**Neymar:** B O Y F R I E N D?? @Leo EXPLAIN YOURSELF

 **Sergio:** @Gerard bebé relax, Cris and Leo probably had "the talk" too 😚

_Fin._


End file.
